


Крепость

by MarvellousPinecone



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, ангст, драма, метафора, почти dark!Тринадцатая, психология, стандартные страдания Доктора, тёмные секреты прошлого
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellousPinecone/pseuds/MarvellousPinecone
Summary: Доктор снова возводит стены.





	Крепость

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фандомную битву для команды fandom Istina FM 2019

Доктор снова возводит стены.

На руинах старой крепости, оберегающей все её тёмные секреты, вырастает новая — больше, прочнее, неприступнее. Она снова учится улыбаться и дурачиться, вспоминая уроки одного из прошлых своих воплощений. «Тогда у меня не так хорошо это получалось», — признаёт она, вспоминая великовозрастного ребёнка, которым она когда-то была, в бабочке и нелепом твидовом пиджаке, внушающего ужас всей вселенной. «В этот раз я сделаю всё правильно».

И это легко. На удивление легко. Подобрать нелепый наряд. Тараторить о забавных глупостях, от которых её друзья закатывают глаза, но всё равно улыбаются. Не упоминать о прошлом. Последний шаг самый лёгкий: новые друзья почти не задают вопросов.

_А у тебя есть семья?_

Ответ растворяется размытым пятном в жизненном совете, который сейчас нужен Райану и Грэму больше всего на свете. Яс хмурится и переводит тему. Возможно, она поняла что-то, думает Доктор. Но Яс больше не спрашивает, и Доктор благодарна.

Крепость превращается в лабиринт. В огромный город, в котором можно поселить всех, кого она потеряла. В котором можно заблудиться самой.

Есть здесь хмурая, трагичная красота. Мёртвые камни стен складываются в башни, узорчатые зубцы. Сквозь тёмные узкие окна нельзя увидеть, что творится внутри, как истекает кровью её душа и как кровь убитых ею и погибших за неё перемешивается с её собственной на гладких мраморных плитах.

_Я когда-нибудь рассказывала вам о своём приключении с Агатой Кристи?_

Это весёлая история. Солнечный день двадцатых, нарядные платья, карикатурная детективная история. Доктор болтает о том, как Донна ворчала на неё, пытается не вспоминать свои пальцы у неё на висках, вес её обмякшего тела у себя на руках и звон пустоты в её разуме, до сих пор эхом отдающийся в коридорах крепости памяти.

Она не даёт ни одной капле крови просочиться через высокие стены. Она пытается быть лучше, правда. Ни одно существо не бежало от неё в страхе, люди узнают её по рассказам о её подвигах, а не по списку убитых ей людей и потерянных цивилизаций.

Всё замечательно.

Призраки толпятся в тёмных коридорах.


End file.
